Cheep Cheep Beach
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Cheep Cheep Beach. So vast, so wide, so... beautiful. Perfect white sand, bright blue seas, vibrant jungle foliage, a wooden boardwalk with various vistas, and a giant lighthouse, it's definitely a great place to relax and race about for the first place finish!
1. Cheep Cheep Beach

**Cheep Cheep Beach  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

The Cheep Cheep Beach. What a wondrous place to relax. Or race, as it was commonly known for. But yes, with its sprawling huge beach, underwater segments, and the thick tropical jungle to wrap things up, with it all starting on a solid wooden boardwalk consisting of various wooden villas, it was a great place to enjoy the summer breeze. Mario, Dry Bowser, and Birdo were all relaxing on the base of the lighthouse, looking out into the sea as the classic, red colored Cheep Cheep were bouncing around.

"Mamma mia, is it-a beautiful!" Mario stated boldly in his Italian accent, wrapping his arms around the back of his head again after moving them in an excited matter.

Dry Bowser, who also had his skeletal arms wrapped around the back of his skull, nodded in agreement, being in the middle with Mario on his left and Birdo on his right. "You said it, plumber boy. The waves are definitely a nice change of pace from all that hectic racing action."

"Yeah. I wonder who's racing around here, anyway." Birdo added as she had her hands on her chest, kicking her feet back as she noticed how vast the clear blue sky was amongst the giant, white puffy clouds overlooking the entire beach.

To answer her question, a R.O.B. in a R.O.B. LGS vehicle zipped by, followed by several Dry Bones users using the Dry Bomber vehicle and with one lone red robed Shy Guy in a standard red kart behind all of them, with the three characters glancing at each other as they blinked.

"Well, that answered the question." Dry Bowser remarked while rolling his boney left hand around.

Birdo nodded as she shrugged. "It certainly did." She added on, opening her eyes.

Mario interrupted as he pumped his left arm in the air. "You know what-a I'm in the mood-a for now-a? Seafood!" He joyfully exclaimed.

Dry Bowser and Birdo glanced at Mario as the red capped plumber moved his hands around, trying his best to rationalize.

"Oh come on! Don't you know why I want sea food?" Mario stated as he joked around, "Because I want to _see food_ while I'm near the ocean! Ho ho!"

Dry Bowser groaned in annoyance as he closed his eyes, with Birdo slapping her forehead with her right hand as Mario frowned, finally understanding how Lakithunder felt, who was going around the beach looking for a good spot to hook up some energy.

"I'm sensing a pretty _shocking_ presence of someone making puns nearby..." Lakithunder muttered to himself as he hovered high above the sea, watching the waves gently splash onto the beach.


	2. Jungle Ambiance

The Cheep Cheep Beach was enjoying a nice, quiet night with no one present, with Toad and Toadette both slowly racing through the tropical beach as they were enjoying the ambiance of the jungle section.

"Man, this is pretty cool!" Toad remarked as he turned to Toadette, both of them in pipe framed karts that matched their colors. "You can really hear the chirps of the birds here when there's no one zipping by!"

Toadette nodded in agreement as she rolled her right hand around. "You know, we should both hang out underneath one of the tropical palm trees, just to have a moment together..."

Toad blinked as he turned to Toadette, tilting his head to the right. "Why do that when we can enjoy our time together like this?"

Toadette frowned as she moved back her pink pigtails. "Oh Toad, you just don't understand me." She then zipped away, with Toad blinking as he shook his head.

"What's up with her?" Toad asked as he was hit by a coconut chucked from the jungle on his right, being knocked off his kart as his kart went crashing into the barrier, with the various birds laughing at Toad as he landed in a mud pit, groaning in pain.


	3. Construction Work

The Cheep Cheep Beach was having some construction going on at the wooden pier at the start of the beachy racecourse, with Morton Koopa and several Hammer Brothers present as Birdo and Wendy O' Koopa were walking through the jungle, noticing that the pier was closed off.

"Huh? What's going up down here?" Birdo asked as she moved her hands around.

Morton, who had a yellow construction hat on, turned around to face the two reptilian girls, waving at them with his right hand. "Oh, we're just fixing up the pier and some of the wooden cottages here. That rainstorm last night did a lot of damage."

"So I see." Wendy remarked as she folded her arms together. "How was fixing the Electrodome a few nights ago?"

"Oh... that." Morton admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "It stunk, literally. The gas blast that air headed blonde princess in pink left was so putrid, it nearly made all of us faint upon smelling it."

"Well be thankful that you don't have to worry about her here," Birdo commented as she rolled her left hand around, her arms crossed together. "So, do you need anything?"

Morton glanced at Wendy as he smirked, adjusting his yellow construction hat. "Well, I could go for some Wendy's now..."

"Ha! As if!" Wendy exclaimed as she rolled her eyes, heading back to the tropical jungle as Birdo followed her.


	4. Surfing On The Waves

Cheep Cheep Beach was as sunny as it could ever be, with dolphins splashing in the ocean as Toadette and Dry Bowser were both taking surfing lessons from Larry Koopa, who himself prided on swimming out to sea on a surfboard.

"So how do you guys like it so far?" Larry asked as he was on the right side, facing Dry Bowser and Toadette.

"I don't know about D-B, but I'm having so much fun riding these waves!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air. "I should have tried doing this years ago!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well don't get carried away. We might have a good position now, but just wait. There will be a bigger wave and it'll cause us to dive under the water or-"

It was then that a larger wave emerged above the wave the three characters were riding on, swamping them with seawater as they all resurfaced on the wet shoreline, their faces in the sand as their surfboards were pushed farther up on the sand, with several seagulls surrounding them.


End file.
